Stupid Cupid
by yeorojwo
Summary: [WinkDeep] tentang perjuangan cupid Lai Guanlin, Lee Daehwi dan Kim Samuel yang berusaha menyatukan Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon. Cupid!au
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pria dengan setelan putih yang rapih dan dilengkapi dengan rantai jas yang pada ujungnya terdapat bros berbentuk _heart arrow_ yang bersandang dengan rapih pada kerah jas putihya.

Pria itu tadi duduk pada sebuah bangku taman sambil menyilang kakinya, ia menatap jengkel pada dua orang yang duduk pada bangku diseberangnya, si pria manis yang terus-terusan membaca bukunya dan pria berwajah kecil yang sibuk bermain handphone.

Pria bersetelan putih tadi, Guanlin, mendecih, pasalnya dua orang didepannya ini masih belum juga berinteraksi, padahal menurut perkiraannya 2 bulan lalu keduanya seharusnya sudah saling mengenal dan sekarang mereka seharusnya sudah saling mencintai.

Guanlin menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba sebuah map biru muncul di tangannya, ia membuka map tersebut dan meneliti isi dokumen dalam map itu.

 _Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon_

 _Engaged : 14 Februari 20xx , Married : 21 September 20xx_

Guanlin mendengus, bagaimana tidak? Menurut data yang ia dapat Jinyoung sudah melamar Jihoon di bulan Februari yang berarti hanya tersisa 4 bulan lagi. Tapi bagaimana mereka akan melamar 4 bulan lagi kalau sekarang saja mereka masih belum ada interaksi?

Mungkin kalian sedikit bingung apa hubungan Guanlin dengan pernikahan kedua orang tadi, dan jawabannya adalah TIDAK ADA. Oke aku bercanda, tentu saja ada, Guanlin adalah seorang _cupid_ , tapi jika kalian berfikir bahwa _cupid_ adalah makhluk dengan pakaian yang terbuka kemana-mana, bersayap kecil dan membawa panah, kalian salah.

 _Cupid_ pada dasarnya hanya manusia yang diberi kelebihan sedikit kemampuan telekinesis, dan lainnya yang dapat membantu mereka menyatukan pasangan. Mereka juga layaknya manusia lainnya butuh makan, minum, hidup normal, hanya saja mereka memiliki Jas kerja mereka yang bisa membuat wujud mereka menjadi tidak terlihat dan sama sekali tidak bisa dirasakan, seperti hantu.

Dan jika kalian berpikir bahwa cupid hanya harus memanahkan panah cinta yang mereka bawa kemudian dua orang akan jatuh cinta, kalian juga salah. Pekerjaan para _cupid_ lebih rumit daripada itu. Mereka terbagi menjadi 2 tim, tim _planning_ dan tim _field_.

Tim Planning bekerja di kantor, mereka akan merencanakan berbagai skenario yang memungkinkan untuk kedua pasangan untuk bisa bertemu dan memiliki perasaan satu sama lain dan plan yang harus dibuat sangatlah banyak karena terkadang sangat sulit menyatukan dua orang. Yang kedua, tim _field_ , mereka adalah para cupid yang mengatur agar hal-hal yang telah dibuat oleh tim planning bisa berjalan, mengikuti pasangan-pasangan, mengatur agar suasana menjadi romantis, mengubah suasana hati mereka agar mereka mudah jatuh cinta dan hal lainnya, itulah yang dilakukan tim _field_.

Yang membuat Guanlin kesal sekarang adalah mengapa dia harus mengikuti Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon? Dia berada di tim planning, bukan tim field. Ini semua salah kedua orang itu yang tidak bisa disatukan walaupun sudah mencoba 37 plan yang ada, jadi Guanlin yang sialnya merupakan planner terbaik ditugaskan untuk langsung menyatukan keduanya.

Sebenarnya Guanlin kewalahan karena mereka memecahkan rekor pengguna _plan_ terbanyak. Sebelumnya ada juga pasangan yang sangat sulit disatukan, kalau tidak salah itu adalah Kang Daniel dan Ong Seungwoo yang sampai menggunakan 30 plan baru bisa bersatu, tapi Jinyoung dan Jihoon bisa mengalahkannya.

Sudah ada 10 kali mungkin Guanlin meminta pada 'orang-orang yang diatas' untuk memberikan data ulang mengenai Jinyoung dan Jihoon untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada kesalahan pasangan disini, namun tetap saja data yang diberikan selalu sama, Jinyoung dan Jihoon akan berjanji untuk menikahi satu sama lain tanggal 14 Februari nanti.

Banyak skenario yang Guanlin berikan pada keduanya, bahkan Guanlin pernah membuat keduanya terjebak dalam kereta selama setengah jam dengan posisi Jinyoung yang mengungkung Jihoon dan wajah mereka sangat dekat, namun keduanya hanya saling menatap dan benar-benar tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

Guanlin berdiri kemudian menunduk didepan Jinyoung, ia mengetuk dahi Jinyoung dan mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Ayolah bung! Kau sudah bertemu dengannya hampir setiap hari! Sapa saja, kenalan! Dia manis, dia juga tipemu, apa susahnya?!" Guanlin mengusap-usap wajahnya sebelum melihat Jihoon yang sibuk membaca buku tebalnya yang sesekali akan menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya.

"Kau juga! Ayolah, ajak bicara si tampan sebelahmu ini! Kau sendiri yang selalu bertanya-tanya kapan jodohmu datang, tapi kau bahkan tidak berniat menegur jodohmu, DIA DISAMPINGMU. bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

PLAK

"OUCH!" Guanlin menoleh kebelakan dan mendapati Daehwi yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"temanku, aku mengerti kalau kau lelah, akupun begitu, aku juga lebih suka berada dikantor ketimbang mengurusi manusia bodoh ini, jadi lebih baik pikirkan ide brilian ketimbang marah-marah tidak jelas."

Guanlin menendang betis Daehwi, ia menggoyangkan map biru ditangannya kemudian melemparkannya ke Daehwi yang dengan cepat menangkapnya. Daehwi membuka map itu kemudian mengangkat alisnya.

"Benarkah? Lai Guanlin, peraih penghargaan Planner terbaik, inikah rencana terbaikmu?" Guanlin kembali mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, ia mendelik kearah Daehwi.

"Punya rencana lebih baik?" Daehwi hanya terkekeh menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

 _Plan 38._

 _Terbangkan kertas ditangan Jihoon ke wajah Jinyoung. SEKARANG._

Daehwi menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika ntah darimana ada angin yang berhembus, tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup untuk menerbangkan kertas Jihoon ke Jinyo—

"Ya Tuhan! LEE DAEHWI KAU MELESET"

Bukan kewajah Jinyoung melainkan ke paha seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebelah mereka. Orang itu berjalan kedepan Jihoon dan tersenyum seraya memberikan kertas milik Jihoon, Jihoon mengambil kertasnya sambil tersenyum kembali dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'

Orang yang mengembalikan kertas tadi mengangguk, ia tersenyum semakin lebar menampakkan gigi gingsulnya, "Hei, ini kertasmu"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Ah terimakasih, maaf jika mengganggumu" Jihoon sedikit tertawa,

"Aku baru selesai skripsi, kulihat kau sedang membuat _slide_ untuk sidang? Kurasa aku bisa membantu strukturnya" Jihoon tersenyum dan menoleh kewajah pria bergigi gingsul tadi dengan senang.

"Benarkah? Ya tuhan terimakasih banyak!" sedangkan Daehwi dan Guanlin? Mereka berdua tercengang, pasalnya parameter cinta milik lelaki dengan gingsul tadi naik, walaupun hanya sedikit tapi kan tetap saja bahaya.

Guanlin dan Daehwi dibuat tambah terkejut karena Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya.

"WOY KAU MAU KEMANA! NANTI DULU BAE JINYOUNG KEMBALI, JODOHMU BISA-BISA DIREBUT ORANG! HEY" Guanlin menjerit-jerit dan Daehwi hanya bisa terduduk lemas di tempat Jinyoung tadi duduk.

"Ya tuhan, harus berapa rencana yang kita gunakan untuk mereka?"

 _Plan 38, FAIL (totally)_

* * *

Guanlin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, jam kerjanya baru saja habis yang artinya dia bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia umumnya.

"Kalau begitu terus nanti kau cepat tua hyung"

Seseorang yang menggunakan apron dengan label ' _Seons Café_ ' meletakkan segelas Americano dingin didepan Guanlin. Saat ini Guanlin memang sedang berada di café walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Aku lelah Seonho-ya" Seonho— pria yang membawakannya Americano tadi hanya terkikik, ia tahu benar kalau Guanlin pasti kelelahan, tapi kekasihnya ini selalu saja memaksakan diri untuk menjemputnya.

Seonho adalah kekasih Guanlin, mereka baru mulai berpacaran setelah kasus '30 Rencana untuk Kang Daniel dan Ong Seungwoo' dan Guanlin mengutuk siapapun yang memberi plan tidak bermutu untuknya dan Seonho waktu itu. Seonho juga sudah tahu kalau Guanlin adalah cupid walaupun ia sempat menertawakannya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang hmm? Aku baru selesai satu jam lagi" Seonho memeluk Guanlin dari belakang dan mengecupi pipinya berkali-kali. Seonho sebenarnya adalah pemilik café ini, dia bisa saja pulang cepat dan menyuruh seseorang untuk menjaga café-nya di pagi hari tapi pada dasarnya ia memang mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai barista.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang" Guanlin menolehkan kepalanya dan balas mengecup bibir Seonho.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk pulang, aku akan tunggu" Seonho tersenyum kemudian mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Guanlin.

CLANG

Bel di pintu café Seonho berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk membuat Guanlin menggeram karena Seonho harus pulang lebih lama nantinya, mana pegawai Seonho yang mengisi shift malam juga belum datang.

"Pulang kerja cepat dan ingin pacaran huh?" Guanlin mendongak, ternyata yang masuk tadi adalah Daehwi ia masih lengkap dengan setelan kerjanya yang berarti Daehwi masih membuntuti seseorang sekarang.

Guanlin melihat kearah kasir di café dan benar saja, yang masuk kedalam tadi adalah Park Jihoon yang membawa laptop nya. Sepertinya bocah itu akan begadang lagi, memang sulit jadi mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang dekat sidang skripsi, ketemu jodoh saja jadi lambat.

Daehwi melemparkan jas putih milik Guanlin, setidaknya mereka harus mencoba sesuatu malam ini yang mungkin bisa menyatukan Jinyoung dan Jihoon. Guanlin hanya mendengus, ia masuk ke dalam kantor Seonho dan memakai jasnya, menulis sebuah notes yang mengatakan kalau ia ada kerja tambahan dan meletakkannya di meja Seonho.

"Apa rencanamu?" Ujar Guanlin saat ia sudah mengenakan jasnya, ia dengan seenaknya menduduki bagian meja Jihoon yng kosong, Daehwi yang duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Jihoon mendumal kesal karena Guanlin memang selalu duduk seenaknya kalau sedang 'tidak terlihat'.

" _well_ , anak ini memang berencana kesini, jadi aku sedikit mengubah suasana hati tuan Bae." Guanlin menaikkan alisnya, seingatnya Jinyoung sudah tidur tadi.

"Aku memberinya mimpi buruk, dia pasti akan kesini dalam 5 menit." Tambah Daehwi yang merasakan kebingungan Guanlin, Guanlin hanya mengangguk, dia sebenarnya sudah malas, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Kenapa harus sekarang sih?" Tanya Guanlin.

Daehwi melemparkan sebuah map berwarna hijau kearah Guanlin. Itu adalah map tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan benar saja memang sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi disini.

 _Park Woojin, Park Jihoon kemungkinan bersama 15%_

Guanlin menepuk dahinya, sungguh ini sangat merepotkan, kalau kemungkinan Park Woojin dan Park Jihoon sudah sampai diatas 25% maka jodoh mereka berdua yang sebenarnya akan dieliminasi, yang berarti berkas mereka akan dikirim ke tempat _Grimm Reaper_ lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

CLING

Lonceng tersebut kembali berbunyi dan kali ini Bae Jinyoung yang masuk, ia memesan segelas caramel macchiato dingin, gila pikir Guanlin, malam-malam begini malah minum minuman dingin, padahal dia sendiri juga minum Americano dingin barusan.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya Jinyoung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh café, memilih-milih tempat duduk, ia melihat Jihoon yang duduk di meja dekat jendela, tanpa sengaja mata Jinyoung dan Jihoon bertemu sebentar dan—

PIP!

Guanlin dan Daehwi terbelalak, pasalnya tadi, selama 5 detik mereka bersumpah parameter milik Jinyoung dan Jihoon naik walaupun hanya sedikit, dan sebentar, sangat sebentar.

"Apa aku terlalu mengantuk atau tadi benar-benar terjadi sesuatu dengan parameter mereka berdua?" Daehwi menggeleng, ia juga yakin tadi parameter Jinyoung sedikit naik.

"Tapi Guan, kenapa hanya beberapa detik dan kemudian turun lagi? Apa parameter mereka tidak beres?" Guanlin hanya menggeleng, dia sudah cukup puas karena setidaknya ada 'sedikit' dan 'sekilas' perasaan yang mulai muncul.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti Daehwi-ya, ini cukup untuk hari ini"

* * *

 **Jihoon POV**

Aku mengacak rambutku, entah kenapa aku sangat sial hari ini. Listrik di apartemen ku padam, gawat kalau begini aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas, aku butuh internet! Terpaksa aku pergi ke café terdekat untuk meminjam koneksi internet disana, buang-buang uang saja.

Entahlah, belakangan ini kejadian aneh sangat sering terjadi kepadaku, mulai dari angin yang selalu menerbangkan kertas-kertasku, tidak dapat tempat di perpustakaan, naik ke gerbong kereta paling penuh dan harus berdesak-desakkan. Dan yang paling aneh adalah semua kejadian-kejadian itu terjadi setiap kali ada—

CLING

Aku mendongak, Ya tuhan apa kubilang? Kalau ada kejadian aneh pasti ada dia! Dasar pembawa sial.

Sejak beberapa waktu lalu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang berkepala kecil, tampan, tinggi, cukup atraktif kalau boleh kubilang. Entahlah sudah berapa kali aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, kurasa hampir tiap hari? Bodoh bukan beberapa kali tapi sudah hampir selama dua bulan ini aku selalu saja bertemu dengannya.

Anehnya setiap hari selalu ada-ada saja kejadian sial menimpaku kalau ada orang ini, aku tidak mengerti kenapa itu terjadi, yang jelas aku harus cepat-cepat mengerjakan tugasku atau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gelar dokter.

Dia menatap sekeliling café dan tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu. Aku yakin dia juga mengenali wajahku, kami sudah terlalu sering berpapasan. Aneh, rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam diriku saat mata kami bertemu tadi.

Pria berkepala kecil itu menempati meja yang berada tidak jauh dariku, jujur saja aku sangat sibuk tapi sialan, kenapa rasanya aku ingin menatapnya lagi?

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan keinginanku untuk menatap si wajah kecil itu lagi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kertas-kertas bodoh ini sejenak hanya untuk menatapnya, tapi sialnya mata kami malah bertemu, dan aku rasa aku terlalu lelah karena tiba-tiba saja jantungku berpacu lebih cepat.

Ya tuhan jangan lakukan ini.

Dia berjalan kearahku sambil tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah duduk disepanku. Oh tidak, aku sedang skripsi, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk jatuh cinta. Aku harus lulus dan aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi bodoh ini dan sidang minggu depan agar bisa wisuda di bulan Februari.

"Tugasmu banyak sekali." Ujarnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan berdehem, dan pura-pura sibuk.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tambahnya lagi membuatku mendongak dan tertawa kecil. Ha. Lucu sekali dia bertanya seperti itu, kita bahkan bertemu setiap hari.

"Aku yakin yang kau maksud dengan 'sebelumnya' adalah tadi siang. Kita sudah SERING bertemu kurasa." Dia tertawa pelan mendengar ucapnku kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bae Jinyoung, Fakultas Hukum" Aku menjabat tangannya, tidak ingin terkesan sombong.

"Park Jihoon, Fakultas Kedokteran."

Dia hanya berdehem pelan. Teryata anak Fakultas Hukum, pantas saja aku sering berpapasan dengannya, Fakultas Kedokteran dan Hukum memang bersebelahan.

"Kau sedang skripsi?" Aku mengangguk.

"Wah, aku turut berduka." Candanya, aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Aku juga baru selesai skripsi dan mengantri wisuda" Enak sekali, sudah tinggal mengantri saja. Pantas dia selalu melamun di taman kampus.

"Aku juga sebentar lagi selesai, mungkin kita akan wisuda bersama?" Dia tertawa kemudian mengangguk.

Cukup lama kami berdua terdiam. Dia yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan aku yang sibuk menyelesaikan sebagian hasil penelitianku.

Sekitar jam 1 pagi aku baru menutup laptopku, dan aku terkejut karena Jinyoung yang masih tetap berada didepanku.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanyaku.

"malas, kau sudah selesai?" Aku mengangguk dan membereskan barang-barangku, dan Jinyoung, pria ini cukup manis, dia membuang cangkir bekas minuman kami, oh, aku suka laki-laki yang bersih—

Tidak Park Jihoon, kau tidak ada waktu untuk jatuh cinta sekarang.

"Jinyoung-ssi aku duluan ya" Aku baru saja mau berpamitan dengannya namun dia terlebih dulu memegang lenganku, aku bisa melihat sang barista yang cekikikan melihat kami berdua yang sudah seperti di drama-drama yang sering di tonton Yoojung. Apa-apaan dia memegangku?

Aku mencoba menarik tanganku yang ditahannya, dia melepaskan tanganku. "Ah, maafkan aku, aku bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi ini sudah sangat larut, kalau seingatku kita pernah satu kereta dan kurasa rumah kita searah, mau kuantar? Aku bawa mobil."

 _Hello_ jantungku yang bodoh, tolong berhentilah berdetak terlalu cepat, sudah terlalu banyak darah yang dipompa ke wajahku. Apa-apaan perutku yang seperti berisi kupu-kupu ini? Ini sudah larut dan aku lelah, bukan waktunya terpesona.

"Kau yakin tidak akan merepotkan?" Tanyaku berusaha terdengar sedatar mungkin walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin mengangguk dan mengatakan padanya kalau dia sangat tampan, karismatik dan gentle. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan kalau bisa menikah dengannya.

Aku berpikir apa sih barusan, pasti aku terlalu lelah. Dan entahlah, tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di mobil Jinyoung. Kaya sekali ya dia, hanya ke kafe saja pakai mobil sport.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang baik menurut Guanlin, selain dia bisa 'sarapan' dengan Seonho pagi ini, dia juga senang karena siang ini Jinyoung akan menjemput Jihoon dan dia tidak bisa berhenti melompat kegirangan karena parameter Jihoon dan Jinyoung yang sudah terisi.

 _Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon kemungkinan bersama 48%_

"Wah wah, tuan Lai semangat sekali hari ini." Seorang pria blasteran tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya sambil membawa map biru yang bisa Guanlin tebak itu adalah data milik Jinyoung dan Jihoon.

"Heh? Sammy? Mana Daehwi?" Guanlin menaikkan alisnya, heran kenapa bukannya Daehwi tapi Samuel yang menemaninya.

Samuel hanya menggedikkan bahunya. "Demam"

Guanlin hanya ber-O ria, dalam hati dia sangat iri karena Samuel dan Daehwi yang merupakan pasangan jadi mereka sering bertukar tugas dan saling menggantikan.

Saat ini Guanlin dan Samuel berada di depan apartemen Jinyoung yang kalau menurut Daehwi dia bisa saja tinggal disitu tanpa ketahuan. Apartemen Jinyoung sangat luas, padahal hanya dia sendiri yang menempatinya.

Guanlin melihat Jinyoung baru saja keluar dengan menggunakan kemeja biru dongker yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan kancing teratasnya ia biarkan terbuka, Guanlin sedikit jijik melihatnya. Mentang-mentang punya abs dan badan yang bagus, Jinyoung selalu saja pamer, kan Guanlin iri karena dia yang hanya bisa bersaing dengan tiang bendera.

"Sam, kalau kita buat mereka berdua memakai baju berwarna sama bagaimana?" Guanlin menoleh kearah Samuel, namun ia hanya berdecak kesal karena tentu saja Samuel pasti sudah ke tempat Jihoon dan mencoba membuat Jihoon memakai baju yang berwarna serupa dengan Jinyoung.

Memang ya, kalau Samuel kerjanya cepat dan teliti, beda dengan Daehwi yang bisanya mengacau saja seperti kejadian dengan Woojin kemarin dan ujung-ujungnya akan mengoceh sendiri seperti perempuan yang datang bulan hari pertama.

"Wah kita tidak janjian untuk memakai baju yang sama kan?" Jihoon mengerjap, ia baru saja masuk ke mobil Jinyoung, tersenyum menyadari dia dan Jinyoung memakai baju berwarna mirip.

"Kurasa tidak? Kecuali kau mengintipiku dan sengaja menggunakan baju yang sama denganku?" Jinyoung mencebikkan bibirnya. "Sembarangan, maaf saja ya, aku sih malas mengintipimu, secara kau kan…" Jinyoung menusuk pipi tembam Jihoon dengan jarinya.

"Gendut"

Guanlin yang berada di kursi belakang terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, tidak terlalu membosankan juga ternyata berada di tim field rasanya seperti menonton live drama saja. Jihoon? Dia sudah cemberut ingin rasanya ia memukul pria berkepala kecil yang sedang menyetir itu tapi ia urungkan takut nanti mereka kecelakaan.

Tidak lucu kalau hari ini Jihoon kecelakaan, secara dia hari ini sidang, dia sudah mati-matian memperjuangkan penelitiannya dan menyelesaikannya agar bisa ikut wisuda periode awal. Bahkan dia beberapa minggu ini jadi mengganggu Jinyoung terus-terusan, mulai dari minta antar kesana kemari mencari dosen pembimbingnya, minta ditunggui selama kolokium, yang jelas Jinyoung sudah seperti penenang dan pelayannya Jihoon sekarang.

"aduh aku benar-benar gugup" Jihoon memukul-mukul dadanya, ia sangat gugup, sebentar lagi ia akan sidang skripsinya.

Jinyoung memegang pipi Jihoon dan tersenyum lembut seraya menatap Jihoon.

"Tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi, aku berjanji kau akan lulus, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _Jihoonie_ " Jika tadi jantung Jihoon berdebar-debar karena takut, sekarang jantungnya justru berdebar-debar karena tatapan teduh dari pemuda Bae itu, ditambah lagi panggilan ' _Jihoonie_ ' yang memberi efek menyenangkan itu.

Jihoon sepertinya sudah lupa kalau dia pernah mengatai Jinyoung pembawa sial, justru sekarang kalau tidak ada Jinyoung semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab bilang saja lupa, jangan bilang tidak tahu dan jangan menjawab asal-asalan atau kau akan di bombardir lagi, mengerti?" Jihoon hanya mengangguk, masih menatap wajah Jinyoung.

"Kau pasti bisa, berjanjilah kau akan menyelesaikannya, kita akan wisuda bersama, oke? Aku akan memberimu hadiah terbaik saat wisuda nanti." Jihoon tersenyum, ia mencium pipi Jinyoung sebelum melesat keluar dari mobil Jinyoung untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang super merah sekarang.

Guanlin yang masih duduk di bangku belakang mobil Jinyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat parameter milik Jihoon dan Jinyoung yang menunjukkan angka 60%, sepertinya mungkin bagi mereka untuk bertunangan bulan Februari nanti.

* * *

"Senangnyaaa" Saat ini Jihoon sedang makan cake kesukaannya bersama Jinyoung, kata Jinyoung sih sebagai hadiah karena Jihoon akhirnya menyelesaikan skripsinya.

"Selamat ya, Park Jihoon calon Sarjana Kedokteran, selamat berjuang sebagai Co-ass nantinya." Jinyoung mengacak rambut Jihoon kemudian mencubit pipi tembamnya.

Jihoon yang tadinya tersenyum langsung kembali cemberut.

"Aduh jangan diingatkan tentang ituu! Aku malas sekali membayangkan kalau aku akan jadi budak di rumah sakit nanti. Ah rasanya menyesal masuk kedokteran. Rasanya ingin berhenti saja dan langsung menikah dengan orang kaya" Jihoon mengumpat membayangkan kalau nanti dia harus belajar di rumah sakit lagi dan masih harus ikut ujian kompetensi dokter dan hal-hal rumit lainnya, bisa-bisa jadi perawan— maksudku perjaka tua dia nanti.

"cih, kalau begitu menikah saja, jadi ibu rumah tangga mungkin?" Jihoon memutar bola matanya mendengar Jinyoung yang bicara seenak jidat kecilnya itu.

"Brengsek, kalau pun menikah dengan orang kaya aku juga harus tetap bekerja. Lagian orang kaya mana yang mau menikahiku? Kau mau menikahiku Tuan Bae Jinyoung, Putra dari Senator Bae yang uangnya melimpah?" Jinyoung terkikik, Jihoon memang cerewet kadang-kadang.

"Hmm bagaimana ya, Kau pintar, cukup manis, ayahku pasti suka. Tapi sayang ada satu hal yang kurang." Jihoon mendelik sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan Jinyoung katakan selanjutnya.

 _Gendut_

Jihoon yakin dalam 3 detik si bangsat Bae Jinyoung yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikirannya belakangan ini akan mengatainya lagi. Padahal Jihoon juga sudah berusaha mati-matian mengurangi makannya, dan dia juga sebenarnya tidak gemuk, hanya pipinya saja yang sedikit berisi.

Ancang-ancang untuk menendang tulang kering Jinyoung dibawah meja Jinyoung justru malah memajukan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jihoon hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak.

" _Sayangnya cincin yang kupersiapkan untuk melamarmu belum selesai dibuat_."

Jinyoung mengedipkan sebelah matanya setelah menggoda Jihoon seperti itu, dia tertawa melihat Jihoon yang kembali memerah karenanya membuat Jihoon kembali merengut karenanya.

"Bodoh, berhenti menggodaku!" Jihoon menendang betis Jinyoung membuat empunya mengerang kesakitan.

"Yak! Dasar! Aku hanya bercanda, kau kenapa? Terbawa perasaan ya? Maaf ya, aku memang terlalu mempesona, jangan mencintaiku terlalu dalam." Jihoon menatap jijik pada Jinyoung karena perkataannya barusan.

 _'_ _Brengsek, aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Mau bagaimana lagi?'_

Daehwi dan Guanlin hanya menatap datar pada pasangan yang mereka ikuti, "Jinyoung ini beda di mulut beda lagi di hati." Ucap Daehwi saat ia melihat bagaimana parameter Jinyoung sebenarnya sudah menunjukkan angka 100 % yang artinya dia sebenarnya sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Jihoon.

"Yang ada dia yang mencintai Jihoon terlalu dalam. Jihoon juga biasa-biasa saja" Sambung Guanlin ia tertawa kecil saat melihat angka di parameter Jihoon sepertinya stuck di angka 75 %

"Jadi perempuan itu tidak boleh terbawa perasaan terlalu dalam, Guan." Guanlin hanya memutar bola matanya. ' _dasar uke'_ pikirnya, lagian Jihoon kan bukan perempuan.

* * *

Jinyoung tersenyum saat melihat Jihoon yang keluar dari gedung serba guna sambil tersenyum senang. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan Jihoon langsung berlari dan meloncat kepelukannya.

Hari ini Jihoon yudisium, namun karena orang tuanya sibuk mereka tidak bisa datang untuk menjemput Jihoon. Tapi untung saja Jinyoung bersedia menjemputnya dan mentraktirnya makan malam merayakan kelulusannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau akan lulus! Nanti kita wisuda sama-sama ya?" Jihoon sedikit meregangkan pelukan mereka dan menatap Jinyoung sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangguk lucu kemudian dengan berani mencium pipi Jinyoung (lagi).

"Terimakasih Jinyoung" Jihoon kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus di pelukkan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jihoon gemas.

"Ayo, kudengar ada harga special di Seon's café malam ini, bagaimana kalau kita kesana dulu sebelum makan malamnya hm?" Jinyoung melepasnya pelukannya dengan Jihoon dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu Jihoon, menuntun Jihoon yang masih kekeuh memeluk pinggangnya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jinyoung menuju parkiran.

"Terserah kemana saja asal dengan Jinyoung"

Jinyoung terkikik geli, "Kalau begitu kurasa sebaiknya kita ke pelaminan saja sekarang hmm?"

* * *

"Hoonie, kau makin hari makin sering muncul di snapgram Bae Jinyoung. Calon ya?" Hyungseob dan Jihoon saat ini sedang makan di buffet salah satu hotel ternama, kata Hyungseob sih traktiran karena dia dan Woojin akhirnya jadian.

Jihoon saja terkejut saat tahu Hyungseob dan Woojin memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, padahal waktu itu mereka berdua bertemu karena Jihoon meminta Woojin untuk membantunya dengan Hyungseob latihan presentasi. Bahkan Jihoon sempat mengira kalau Woojin ingin mendekatinya, aduh malu sekali dia sudah berpikiran seperti itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya Lai Guanlin, saya ingin menikahi anak tuan dan nyonya Yoo." Jihoon dan Hyungseob menoleh ketempat duduk disamping mereka, seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan sedang memperkenalkan dirinya pada kedua orang paruh baya didepannya dan seorang laki-laki yang juga tampan namun terlihat manis yang wajahnya terlihat tegang disampingnya. Jihoon merasa sedikit familiar dengan wajah pria manis itu namun dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya, beda dengan Hyungseob yang masih menatap kearah meja sebelahnya.

"Berhentilah menatapi mereka Ahn— ah maksudku Park Hyungseob" Jihoon menegur Hyungseob.

Hyungseob mendecih sebelum angkat bicara, "Jihoon-ah kau tahu, si calon istrinya itu owner café langganan kita! Yoo Seonho! Masa kau tidak mengenalinya." Jihoon kembali menoleh kesebelahnya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Yaampun, pantas saja rasanya familiar! Wah aku tidak menyangka, dia sering bertindak bodoh tapi pacarnya tampan sekali ya."

"Kau juga lebih bodoh dan dapat pacar tampan" Hyungseob mengejek Jihoon.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Jihoon kembali mengelak, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak bohong, dia dan Jinyoung memang tidak pacaran tapi memang Jinyoung terkadang memberinya kode-kode kalau ia sedang mendekati Jihoon dan perlakuan Jinyoung padanya sudah seperti kekasihnya sendiri.

* * *

"Hoon, bukankah itu Jinyoung?" Jihoon menoleh, ia melihat Jinyoung sedang berjalan memasuki toko perhiasan bersama seorang wanita yang memeluk lengannya.

Jihoon sebenarnya tidak ingin mengikuti Jinyoung, tapi dia penasaran dan terpaksa membuntuti Jinyoung. Hyungseob yang memang ratu gossip sih semangat-semangat saja mengikuti mereka.

Rasanya denyut jantung Jihoon melambat saat melihat Jinyoung dan wanita itu memilih-milih cincin bersama sambil tertawa, sepertinya mereka senang sekali. Jihoon pergi begitu saja, ia muak melihat adegan didepannya terutama saat wanita itu memasukkan cincin kejari Jinyoung. Sungguh, Jihoon membenci Jinyoung. Pria itu mempermainkannya, Jihoon sudah membuka hatinya dan memberi lampu hijau bagi Jinyoung untuk mendekatinya. Namun sepertinya ia salah mengartikan perlakuan Jinyoung padanya, dia harus berhenti menjadi naïf.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?!" Hyungseob berteriak memanggil Jihoon yang pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia malah kesal? Bukannya seharusnya senang? Jinyoung bahkan sampai minta bantuan kakak tirinya untuk membuat cincin pernikahan…"

 **To Be Continued**

Aneh ya? tau kok, idenya sebenernya dapet karena ga sengaja denger lagu Red Velvet - Stupid Cupid. Rencananya sih ini Twoshot dengan sedikit adegan enaena. Dan kalau ada waktu mungkin aku bakal buatin yang Guanho atau Ongniel nya juga. seperti biasa RnR yaa


	2. Chapter 2

Guanlin mengamuk.

Samuel jadi kebingungan sendiri, memang salahnya yang meninggalkan pasangan JinHoon. Guanlin memang sudah menyuruh Daehwi untuk terus membuntuti sepasang sejoli itu karena Guanlin sudah ada janji untuk melamar Seonho sialnya Daehwi sakit dan Samuel terpaksa mengantarkan Daehwi ke dokter hanya untuk mengetahui Daehwi hamil dan si manja itu benar-benar tidak mau melepas Samuel seharian.

"duh, maafkan aku hyung. Sumpah Daehwi kemarin tidak mau melepaskanku!" Samuel bahkan sudah berdiri di lututnya karena Guanlin yang dari tadi sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan sambil memegang pisau yang ada di dapur apartemen Jihoon.

Apartemen Jihoon?

Ya apartemen Jihoon. Masalahnya Jinyoung dan Jihoon sedang berdebat, lebih tepatnya Jinyoung yang sedang memohon pada Jihoon untuk membiarkannya masuk dan setidaknya tahu kenapa Jihoon jadi marah kepadanya.

"Oke kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? Paling dia hanya mengamuk sebentar!"

"Hyung mana bisa aku meninggalkannya kalau dia mengancam akan menggugurkan janinnya!" teriak Samuel yang lama-lama jengah.

Guanlin mengerjap sebelum mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Wah….kau….kau dan Daehwi pasti sangat produktif tiap malam ya" Guanlin mendesah panjang sebelum tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Samuel.

"Maafkan aku. Dan selamat ya, kita harus meraya—"

"BRENGSEK! Kau memperlakukanku semanis itu dan saat aku mulai berharap kau ternyata sudah berencana menikah dengan orang lain?!" Jinyoung menatap Jihoon bingung.

Guanlin dan Samuel juga sama bingungnya. Karena sepengetahuan mereka kehidupan Jinyoung sangat membosankan. Hanya ada teman-teman bodohnya, orang tuanya, dan kakak tiri tersayangnya yang selalu memanjakannya. Benar-benar tidak ada orang lain yang terlibat dengan Jinyoung secara romantis.

"Hyung, kau dengar dari mana kalau aku menikah? Hey tenang dulu Park Jihoon."

Jihoon berdecih. "Aku melihatmu di toko perhiasan di daerah Gangnam kemarin! Dan kau dengan senyum bahagiamu tentu saja dengan senang hati memilih cincin untuk pernikahanmu dengan wanita cantik itu!"

Bukannya memberikan Jihoon penjelasan, Jinyoung justru tertawa. Jihoon banar-benar sibuk sampai tidak pernah lihat berita sepertinya.

"Jihoonie, kau tahu ayahku seorang senator kan?" Jihoon masih kesal namun ia mengangguk. Jinyoung tersenyum lalu memegang kedua tangan Jihoon.

"Lalu kau tahu kan kalau Senator Bae punya 2 istri?" Jihoon mendecak sebal.

"Lalu?! Bicara langsung ke intinya Bae Jinyoung! Aku tidak mau tahu silsilah keluarga kayamu yang rumit, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau mempermainkanku."

"Hey tenang. Akan kujelaskan. Baiklah, Ayahku punya 2 istri, istri pertamanya punya seorang anak perempuan yang usianya 7 tahun diatasku. Menurut media memang katanya ibu kami berdua tidak akur, padahal nyatanya keluarga kami sangat harmonis. Dan orang yang kau lihat kemarin itu adalah Bae Suzy, kakak tiriku, masa kau tidak tahu? Dia kan pemegang saham di banyak perusahaan, dia sudah sering masuk tv bersamaku dan keluargaku!"

 _Eh?_

Jihoon mengerjap kemudian tanpa sadar air matanya keluar membuat Jinyoung jadi tambah panik.

"hey hey kau kenapa? Jihoonie? Hey sudah jangan menangis!"Jinyoung membawa yang lebih tua kepelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Maaf…hiks….aku kira kau hanya..hiks..mempermainkanku." Jihoon meremas kemeja Jinyoung sambil terus menangis di dada yang lebih muda. Tapi tidak sampai 5 menit Jihoon sudah berhenti dan kembali merengut.

 _'_ _Dasar uke'_ batin Guanlin dan Samuel yang sudah sering melihat siklus ngambek uke mereka masing-masing. Apalagi Guanlin yang dulu pernah diamuk Seonho sampai si mungil itu bersikeras untuk menahan napas yang berakhir dengan Guanlin yang panik karena Seonho yang pingsan setelah 5 menit menahan napasnya. Uke bodoh memang, tapi Guanlin tetap sayang.

"Tapi kau mau apa kesana? Pesan cincin? Untuk siapa?!" Jihoon kembali dengan wajah marahnya yang menggemaskan dan masih dengan air mata di pipi tembamnya menambah kesan imutnya. Guanlin dan Samuel bahkan cemas kalau kalau Jinyoung khilaf kan mereka jadi harus nonton liveporn mendadak.

Jinyoung gelagapan.

 _'_ _Sial! Itu kan buat melamarmu. Aduh bagaimana ya'_

"Mampus, rencana melamar pas wisuda bisa ketawan nih. Sam bisikkan sedikit ide padanya" Samuel hanya mengangguk sebelum menutup matanya dan menyampaikan beberpa alasan bodoh yang bisa Jinyoung pakai lewat pikirannya.

"E-eh itu emm sebenarnya Suzy-nuna dan aku ingin memberikan cincin untuk ulang tahun ayah kami, kami ingin memberinya cincin dengan ukiran nama anak-anak tersayangnya hehe…" Jihoon menyipit dan menatap Jinyoung tajam untuk memastikan bahwa Jinyoung tidak bohong.

"Huh. Baiklah aku percaya! Hmph tapi aku mau es krim dulu baru berhenti marah!"

Dan lagi Samuel dan Guanlin mengatakan hal ini untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _"_ _Dasar uke."_

* * *

"Ngh… J-Jinyoungh" Jinyoung semakin bersemangat _memakan_ bibir plum Jihoon, lenguhan Jihoon barusan justru membuatnya jadi dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut yang lebih tua.

Tangan Jinyoung sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengelus kulit Jihoon yang lembut dibalik sweaternya dan pinggulnya sejak tadi bergerak liar dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang sudah tegang dengan milik Jihoon yang sama tegangnya dibalik celana jeansnya.

Sebenarnya Jinyoung dan Jihoon hanya ingin _cuddling_ saja malam ini. Mereka berencana pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli dasi untuk wisuda mereka nanti, namun sialnya ada kecelakaan di dekat apartemen Jihoon dan membuat macet berkepanjangan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menunda belanja mereka tapi sialnya Jinyoung khilaf dan disinilah Jihoon sekarang. Terbaring lemah di ranjangnya dengan Jinyoung yang menjulang diatasnya.

Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawah Jihoon sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia menatap wajah Jihoon yang memerah. Napas Jihoon terengah-engah dengan saliva mengalir disekitar bibirnya membuat kejantanannya menjadi keras bukan main dibalik jeans ketat yang ia kenakan.

Jinyoung yang sudah kepanasan melepaskan kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya membiarkan miliknya menyembul dibalik boxernya. Jinyoung menjilat bibirnya sebelum menyunggingkan seringaian seksi yang membuat Jihoon hampir datang karenanya.

"Selamat makan~" Jinyoung menggigit daun telinga Jihoon setelah mengatakan hal tersebut membuat Jihoon kembali mengerang. Telinganya memang sensitive.

Jinyoung mengangkat sweater Jihoon sebatas dadanya, tangannya menelusuri tubuh mulus Jihoon hingga ia berhenti di puting pink milik Jihoon yang sudah menegang. Jinyoung kembali menyeringai saat Jihoon tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya karena jemari Jinyoung yang menjentik putingnya.

Jihoon membalas ciuman Jinyoung dengan semangat saat yang lebih muda kembali membawanya dalam ciuman panas. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Jinyoung sudah menelanjangi bagian bawahnya membuat miliknya terekspos bebas. Tangan nakal Jinyoung yang tadinya sibuk menggoda putingnya perlahan turun menuju ke kemaluannya yang sudah basah karena pre-cum. Jinyoung mengusap ujung kemaluannya dengan jempolnya.

"Wanitaku sudah sangat basah." Jinyoung berbisik ditengah ciumannya dengan Jihoon. Jihoon yang juga sudah termakan oleh nafsu hanya balas menyeringai mengikuti permainan Jinyoung. Tangannya mulai melepas kancing baju Jinyoung satu persatu sebelum menelusuri bentuk tubuh Jinyoung yang atletis.

"Hmm, Jinyoung-oppa membuatku manjadi sangat basah."

 _Shit._

Jinyoung melepas kemeja dan celana Jeansnya dengan cepat dan hanya meninggalkan boxernya saja. Mulut Jihoon memang sangat bermasalah kalau sudah terbawa nafsu begini. Jinyoung membawa bibirnya untuk meninggalkan banyak jejak-jejak keunguan di sekitar leher dan dada Jihoon membuat empunya melenguh.

Lidah Jinyoung menjilat puting mencuat itu dengan jahil, sedikit mengigitnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena junior Jihoon yang menyentak perutnya saat ia menggoda putingnya. Tubuh Jihoon sungguh menarik. Mulut Jinyoung bergerak kebawah, memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut di perut rata Jihoon membuat Jihoon terkikik kegelian, sungguh, Jihoon sangat-sangat menggemaskan dan seksi pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Ah! B-bae!" tangan Jihoon meremas seprai saat Jinyoung memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut Jinyoung dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun.

"hmhh~ ngh~ B-Bae" Pinggul Jihoon bergerak dengan sendirinya, Jinyoung hampir saja tersedak namun untungnya dia memiliki reflex yang baik. Tangan Jinyoung memegang pinggul Jihoon membantunya bergerak. Jinyoung semakin bersemangat menghisap junior Jihoon saat ia merasa kemaluan milik si manis itu berkedut di dalam mulutnya.

"J-Jinyoung a-aku— ngh! AH!" Sekujur tubuh Jihoon menegang, pandangannya putih saat ia datang di mulut Jinyoung. Jinyoung menelan cairannya dan kembali mencium bibirnya, mengeksploitasi mulut Jihoon dengan lidahnya membuat Jihoon sedikit mengerenyit saat merasakan cairannya sendiri.

Jihoon mendorong Jinyoung dan mendudukan pantatnya yang berisi tepat diatas kejantanan Jinyoung yang sudah sekeras batu, dengan sengaja menggesekkan belahan pantatnya disana untuk menggoda Jinyoung.

Jihoon menunduk dan kembali mencium bibir Jinyoung yang membuatnya kecanduan, tangan mungilnya mencoba melepas boxer Jinyoung, dia sudah gemas dari tadi melihat kejantanan Jinyoung yang menonjol di balik boxernya. Dia merindukan benda itu dalam dirinya, ini kedua kalinya mereka melakukan ini, dan walaupun baru seminggu tapi Jihoon sudah merindukan bagaimana sensasi saat milik Jinyoung menumbuk titik manisnya dan membuatnya melayang.

Jihoon menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di kejantanan Jinyoung, memberikan sedikit _handjob_ untuk _oppa_ tersayangnya membuat Jinyoung menggeram rendah.

"Cukup Park Jihoon, aku menginginkanmu." Jihoon tersenyum dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada milik Jinyoung. Ia menduduki perut Jinyoung dan mengemut tiga jarinya sebelum menungging dan bertumpu pada sikunya membuat putingnya berada tepat di wajah Jinyoung.

Jihoon memasukkan jarinya sendiri kedalam liangnya, nafasnya terputus-putus karena sensasi geli diperutnya saat ia menggerakkan jarinya dan Jinyoung yang terus saja menjilati putingnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"ouh! Ah!" Jihoon menjerit nikmat saat Jinyoung ikut memasukkan jarinya dan menekan titik manis Jihoon. Walaupun baru dua kali melakukannya Jinyoung sudah hapal dimana saja letak titik sensitive Jihoon.

Jihoon menarik jari-jarinya keluar, ia tidak berhenti mendesahkan nama Jinyoung saat jari panjang Jinyoung terus saja menekan titik terlemahnya hingga ia datang lagi di perut Jinyoung.

"Hmm~ Jinyoungie~" Jihoon merengek di ceruk leher Jinyoung yang masih saja menekan-nekan prostatnya, dia masih sensitive dan setuhan Jinyoung membuatnya menjadi kembali terangsang.

Jinyoung tersenyum dan membalik posisi mereka, ia membuka paha Jihoon dan mengecup paha mulus tersebut sekilas. Jinyoung menunduk dan mencium bibir Jihoon dengan lembut, tangannya mengarahkan miliknya ke liang Jihoon. Dengan jahil ia menggesekkan kejantannya pada hole sensitive tersebut membuat Jihoon mengerang karena tak sabar.

"ngh!" Jihoon melenguh pelan saat milik Jinyoung masuk sebagian, ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman, namun dia suka saat dirinya terasa penuh oleh Jinyoung. Jinyoung kembali mendorong miliknya didalam Jihoon membuat Jihoon menjerit kesakitan karena ukurn junior Jinyoung yang cukup besar.

"sshh, tidak apa, aku akan pelan-pelan sayang" Jinyoung mengecup kening Jihoon dan menunggunya sebentar sampai Jihoon terbiasa dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sungguh Jinyoung ingin bergerak dengan cepat, lubang Jihoon sangat sempit dan meremas-remas kejantannya, namun ia tidak ingin membuat Jihoon kesakitan karenanya.

"J-Jinyoung! Cepat!" Jihoon mulai melenguh nikmat setelah beberapa saat dan itu merupakan tanda bagi Jinyoung bahwa ia dapat menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan membuat Jihoon terhentak-hentak dibawahnya sambil mendesah karena nikmat.

"Ah! Ah! J-Jinyoung!" Kedua lengan Jihoon melingkar manis di leher Jinyoung. Kakinya memeluk pinggang Jinyoung berusaha memasukkan milik Jinyoung lebih dalam lagi. Sesekali Jihoon akan meraup bibir Jinyoung yang sibuk menggeram sambil menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Angh! Ummmmh! Disana! Jinyoung! Lagi!" Jeritan Jihoon menjadi semakin keras saat Jinyoung mengenai titik sensitifnya, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Jinyoung dan kembali membawa Jinyoung dalam ciuman panas.

Jinyoung memainkan tangannya di kejantanan Jihoon membuat si mungil melenguh disela ciuman mereka. Ia bisa merasakan Jihoon sebentar lagi akan datang karena liangnya yang semakin menyempit.

"Shit. Baby, kau sungguh nikmat." Geram Jinyoung disela ciumannya dengan Jihoon. Gerakan pinggulnya menjadi semakin cepat membuat Jihoon menjadi semakin hilang akal.

"Bae aku— mmh! Bae!" Jinyoung mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada junior Jihoon. "hmm, bersama sayang." Ujarnya.

"nnh! Bae—ah! Jinyoung mmhh" sperma Jihoon menyembur di perut Jinyoung bersamaan dengan Jinyoung yang keluar didalamnya.

Jinyoung membawa Jihoon dalam dekapannya dan mengecupi kening Jihoon berkali-kali, membiarkan miliknya tetap didalam Jihoon. "Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya. Jihoon menatapnya dengan matanya yang sayu karena kelelahan, ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jinyoung dan mencium dada telanjang Jinyoung, menggigit dan mengemutnya hingga tercipta warna keunguan disana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jinyoungi"

* * *

 _14 Februari_

Hari ini Jinyoung dan Jihoon wisuda. Ada sedikit rasa bangga dalam diri Jihoon saat melihat Jinyoung menyampaikan pidatonya selaku lulusan dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini. Sungguh kalau bisa Jihoon ingin rasanya tidak melanjutkan sekolah dokternya dan langsung menikah dengan Jinyoung. Dulu ia sering bercanda tentang hal ini, tapi belakangan sifat dewasa Jinyoung dan karir Jinyoung yang mapan membuatnya benar-benar ingin menikahi lelaki itu.

"Selamat padamu Jihoonie, maaf ibu dan ayah tidak datang saat yudisium kemarin." Ibu Jihoon memeluknya saat acara telah selesai. Jihoon hanya tersenyum sambil mencium pipi ibunya tersayang.

"Hanya ibu saja? Lupa ya sama ayah?" Jihoon tertawa kemudian memeluk ayahnya dan mencium pipinya.

Saat Jihoon sedang asyik mengobrol suka dukanya saat kuliah dengan orangtuanya tiba-tiba ayahnya tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk saat melihat orang yang berdiri dibelakang Jihoon.

"Ah Senator Bae, ternyata anda datang kemari." Ujar ayah Jihoon. Jihoon terkejut melihat Jinyoung dan keluarganya yang tiba-tiba sudah bergabung, Jinyoung membisikkan sesuatu ke ayahnya yang dibalas anggukan.

"Tuan Park, kurasa kita harus meninggalkan kedua bocah ini sebentar, aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" Ayah Jinyoung menepuk bahu Jinyoung sebelum mengajak ayah dan ibu Jihoon berjalan kearah parkiran.

"Selamat, Park Jihoon, kau sudah jadi sarjana kedokteran hmm?" Jihoon tertawa, ia memeluk Jinyoung senang dan mencium pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Selamat padamu juga Bae Jinyoung sarjana hukum." Jinyoung tersenyum, sebelum melepaskan pelukan Jihoon yang membuatnya sedikit bingung karena tingkah Jinyoung.

"Hyung kau ingatkan kalau waktu itu aku berjanji akan memberi hadiah untukmu saat wisuda?" Jihoon mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum manis membuat Jinyoung harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menerkam Jihoon saat itu juga.

Jinyoung menarik tangan Jihoon ketempat yang sepi dan hanya ada mereka ber _empat_. Empat karena Guanlin dan Samuel masih dalam tugas mereka. Guanlin sudah memegang map putih ditangannya, dia hanya perlu mencentang data Jinyoung dan Jihoon saat Jinyoung sudah melamar Jihoon.

Jihoon yang masih belum mengerti hanya menatap sekelilingnya kebingungan. "mm, Bae kau mau apa?" Jinyoung hanya tersenyum sebelum berlutut didepan Jihoon.

Jihoon yang radarnya mulai tersambung membelalakkan matanya. Ya tuhan dia belum siap dilamar. Detak jantungnya tambah tidak karuan saat Jinyoung mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari sakunya.

"Park Jihoon, kita baru memang baru mengenal satu sama lain secara resmi 4 bulan yang lalu, dan ini baru 2 minggu pertama setelah kita resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun tahu kah kau? Sebelum kita mulai berkenalan takdir seolah-olah membawaku kepadamu dan terus memaksaku untuk mengenalmu," Guanlin dan Samuel tertawa mendengarnya.

"takdir terus saja mempertemukan kita berdua seolah-olah memaksa kita untuk bersatu. Entah berapa kali kita terjebak situasi aneh bahkan sebelum kita mengenal satu sama lain. Katakan aku gila, tapi aku senang kita terjebak dalam situasi-situasi canggung itu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal pergi ke café itu tengah malam dan mengantarmu pulang. Sungguh aku tidak akan pernah menyesali semua hal tentangmu. Kau tahu Park Jihoon. Kau Cerewet."

Jihoon mengerenyit, bukankah Jinyoung akan melamarnya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi menyebalkan? Apa Jihoon salah membaca situasi? Bahkan Guanlin dan Samuel juga bingung karenanya.

"Kau juga cemburuan, cepat sekali marah, pendek, gendut, makanmu sangat banyak, hobi bergosip, kau selalu membuatku pegal-pegal saat kau belanja—"

"Ck!" Jihoon berdecak sebal karena Jinyoung yang menyebutkan semua hal jelek tentang dirinya.

Jinyoung tertawa sebelum melanjutkan omongannya, jujur lututnya sakit karena terlalu lama berdiri dengan lututnya. "Tapi Jihoonie. Ketahuilah, aku mencintai semua hal tadi. Aku ingin terus bersamamu yang cerewet ini. Aku ingin kau memarahiku setiap hari kalau aku salah bertindak. Aku ingin kau bersamaku setiap harinya hingga aku menua nanti."

"Jadi. Park Jihoon, kekasihku yang manis. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Jinyoung membuka kotak kecil yang ia pegang dan memperlihatkan dua buah cincin emas dengan ukiran namanya dan nama Jihoon disana.

Jihoon tersenyum, ada sedikit air mata menetes di sudut matanya, ia menunduk dan memeluk Jinyoung. "ya! Ya! Tentu saja Bae, aku akan menikahimu!" Jinyoung tertawa, ia berdiri dan memeluk Jihoon, sedikit membuat Jihoon terangkat dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Park Jihoon."

"Hm..Aku pun juga begitu Bae Jinyoung"

Guanlin mencentang lembaran-lembaran dalam map putih ditangannya sambil tersenyum senang. Samuel yang bodoh hanya bertepuk tangan menyaksikan lamaran Jinyoung tadi. Akhirnya tugasnya selesai.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, dan membicarakan pernikahan kita dengan ayahmu dan ayahku hmm?" Jihoon tersenyum malu mendengar kata-kata Jinyoung barusan, ia mengangguk.

"Jihoon hyung duluanlah, aku mau ke toilet sebentar" Jihoon mengangguk dan meninggalkan Jinyoung sendirian.

Jinyoung mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia pasti akan merindukan kampusnya suatu saat nanti. Tatapan berhenti kearah Samuel dan Guanlin yang sedang sibuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen dalam map putih mereka.

Jinyoung berjalan mendekati kedua Cupid tersebut kemudian menepuk bahu kedua orang yang seharusnya tidak terlihat itu membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Terimakasih, ngomong-ngomong rencana kalian agak bodoh. Ah dan selamat ya Samuel-sshi atas kehamilan cupid yang satunya!" Jinyoung mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum meninggalkan Guanlin dan Samuel yang menganga lebar.

"Guan, jaket kita bolong ya?" Tanya Samuel yang kebingungan. Guanlin yang juga sama bingungnya menggeleng. Mereka berdua membuka jas mereka dan memastikan tidak ada yang bolong.

Guanlin menjentikkan jarinya dan membuka map biru yang berisi data Jinyoung dan Jihoon. Tapi tidak ada pemberitahuan khusus disitu. Guanlin mengeluarkan kertas datanya dari map dan membelalak saat mengetahui bahwa dibelakang kertas itu ada tulisan dengan tinta merah.

 _Note :_

 _Bae Jinyoung, keturunan Cupid dan dapat melihat Cupid, berhati-hatilah karena dia sedikit jahil dan tidak mau menuruti keninginan cupid._

"Brengsek kau BAE JINYOUNG!" Guanlin berteriak, untungnya tidak ada yang bisa mendengar selain Samuel dan Jinyoung yang sedang terbahak-bahak sekarang.

 **FIN**

* * *

A.n : Ini pertama kalinya gue nulis adegan rated dan pasti awkward banget. but semoga suka dengan ceritanya! kritik dan sarannya diterima, kalo bisa ajarin gue buat adegan enaena dah -_-


End file.
